Crash and Burn(not the savage garden song)
by California Love
Summary: rain,dark and slippery roads, swirrving cars,hospital, you put the peices together...........will she survive?


Title: 

the accident(for now) 

Chapter: 

Chapter One 

Crash and Burn 

(not the savage garden song) 

"MOM! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Rory yelled up to her mom. It was Friday night and Rory Gilmore and her mother, Lorelia we supoosed to be on their way to the Grandparents for their Friday night dinner. 

"Aww Rooooory! I don't wanna go!" Lorelia whinned, pulling on her coat. 

"Sorry mom, but that's the deal...Besides, if you behave tonight, I'll..." Rory pauses dramaticls. "Buy you coffee at Lukes!" Lorelia's eyes lit up. 

"Yay! Coffee from Lukes? Promise?" she asked like a little kid. 

"Promise." Rory promised. 

Lorelia grinned and and ran out the door. 

She got into the drivers side of the jeep. 

"Come on slow poke!" She called out to Rory, who was locking the door. 

Rory grinned at rolled her eyes. 

She got into the jeep and they left. 

Three hours Later. 

"Yes mom, we will. Bye." Lorelia said to her mother, Emily Gilmore. 

"Bye Grandma, Grandpa. See ya guys next Friday." Rory said, givinng her grandparents a hug. She and Lorelia walked out the house and got in their jeep. 

Lorelia sat in the passenger side this time while Rory drove. 

They were 15 miles away from the grandparents when it started to rain. Hard. 

"Sheesh, this is comin' down HARD!" Lorelia said. 

"Yeah," Rory agreed, turning on the windsheild wipers. 

Lorelia turned on the radio where a weather report was being, well, reported. 

"........Well folks, it's coming down pretty hard out there tonight. It looks like possible thunderstorms. Rain spreading out from Hartford, Stars Hollow, and the bordering cities. We advise you not to drive in this weather, and if you are, I advise you get to shelter immeadiatly. Now...." 

"What the---" Rory said, staring at the road in front of her. The roads were slippery and she saw a red car up ahead swirving slightly, the red car was in the other lane, coming towards them. Lorelia looked on in panic as the red car, only about ten feet from them, lost control and came spinning at them. The red car tried to brake as Rory swirrved sharply to the left,to avoid crashing into the other car, then, she too lost control and smashed into another car, which was behind the red car. The last thing rory remembered was her head slamming foward, and then it was black. 

The car Rory smashed into braked and the driver got out, thankfully un-harmed. 

She got out of the car and dialed 911 on her cell, staring in panic and shock at the two cars. The red car that had lost control had been able to stop finally and the driver also got out. 

While the lady called 911, the man looked over the jeep, which was totalled. he carfully tried to pry open the door. 

"yeah, hello? I'm Madeline(so and so). there was just an accident." 

Madeline started relaying the events to the 911 operator while the cops sent out some cops and an ambulance. 

Meanwhile the man had gotten the door open and was gently trying to examine rory while not moving her.From his examination, the results were not good. 

The EMT's pulled up by the cars and an EMT demanded the man get away from the car. 

The man held up a card and announced. 

"I'm a doctor, I know what I'm doing." 

His card said 

Dr. Thomas Bernlet 

Emergancy Surgan 

Hartford Genral 

The EMTs were lessd forceful and let the doctor ride with them. They got Rory and Lorelia out of the jeep and into the Ambulance. 

When Madeline saw Rory's body pulled from the car, she gasped and turned pale. 

Rory Gilmore crashed into my car? Oh My Lord. 

She liked Rory, despite the fact she had to pretend not to. She called Louise. 

"Louise?! You won't believe what happened!" She told louise, who on the other end was grinning, at what happened. 

Meanwhile: 

Ambulance: 

"....We need more IV's! She's got a bad head cuncusion and her ankle is broken along with her lower leg." 

"The docors are waiting right? We need to get her into surgery A.S.A.P!!!!" 

"The mother is okay, not much damage, just a broken arm and a head cut. she should be okay...." 

".....Oh No! She's slipping! we need to get her there NOW!" the doctor said eargently. 

Rory was injured very badly. They couldn't tell if there was internal bleeding or not and her concusion was not helping matters. 

Finally, a few seconds later,the pulled in front of the Hospitale and rushed her out. Doctors were waiting and as soon as they heard she was slipping, they rushed her into ER and operated immeadatly. 

two hours later. 

the doctors had called Lorelia's parents ond they were on their way over. Madeline had shown up at the hospitale also and was wondering how Rory was. Lorelia was fine, but unconnsious. 

"....Where is my daughter and grandaughter?!" Emily demanded as she walked into the Emergancy room. A nurse walked up to them. 

"Who is your daughter and granddaughter?" 

"Lorelia and Lorelia Gilmore." Emily answered. 

"Oh yes...Please follow me." the nurse walked up to the reciponist desk and started talking to the resepsonist. 

"Ma'am, Your daughter is fine, she's just unconnsious. She'll wake up soon though. 

But your granddaughter, she's still in ER. She had a Broken ankle and leg,a bad head cuncousion, and some little internal bleeding. She should pull through, but we can't be compleatly sure yet." 

Emily looked as if she would faint. 

"Can I see Lorelia? My daughter?" The nurse nodded yes and led them to a room down the hall. She opened the door and motiond for them to go in. 

she closed the door behind them and left. 

Emily walk slowly to her daughters bed. 

Lorelia was sleeping. 

"Lorelia? Are you awake? Please wake up." 

when lorelia didn't respond, Emily and Richard sat down and waited. 

A few minutes later, Lorelia began to stir. Then she woke up. Her eyes flew open and she looked confusedly around then, 

her eyes landed on her parents. 

"Where am I? Where's Rory? What happened?" 

"Lorelia, you are at Hartford Genral, Rory's in ER and you were in a Car accident." 

Lorelia's eyes widend as she remembered. 

"Rory!" she cried. 

"Where's Rory?!?1 MOM! Where is she?" 

"Lorelia, calm down....Rory's in ER. She had a head cuncousion, broken leg and ankle, and some internal bleeding. The nurse said she should pull through, but they don't know for sure." Richard said. 

Lorelia stood up and rushed out of the door. 

Emily and Richard followed. 

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" they found her yelling at a nurse. 

"....Hurry! we need the ---------!(a.n:the thing they use that they put on peoples chests' then the people sorta jump/jerk. I have NO idea what it is called, so please bare with me....i hope you knmow what i'm talking about.) CLEAR!"......."CLEAR!" the three turned to see doctors and nurses huddled around a bed. Rory was laying on the bed and they were trying to revive her. Rory was dead, and they were trying to bring her back. 

Authorsnote: Sorry to leave ya like this! Will she make it? will she not? review and you'll find out! 

mwahahahahaha.......please review? 


End file.
